Dean&Sam Winchester, experts ès films d'horreur
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: ...ou le "Guide de survie du personnage de film d'horreur" !
1. Chapter 1

**Copyrights ▬ Les personnages ne sont aucunement ma propriété et appartiennent à leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur ▬ Je l'avoue, cet OS est en très grande partie basé sur l'excellent "Guide de survie du personnage de film d'horreur" qu'une simple recherche Internet vous permettra de le retrouver et de le lire pour ceux et celles ne l'ayant pas encore lu. Bien entendu, ce guide n'ayant pas été écrit par moi, seules les réactions de Dean et Sam m'appartiennent. J'espère néanmoins que cet OS en plusieurs parties vous plaira ;)**

* * *

**1°) Quand il semble que le monstre est mort, n'allez jamais vérifier s'il est bien mort. Tuez-le plusieurs fois, de loin.**

Sam**: **Bien entendu, cela dépend du monstre en question. S'il s'agit d'un spectre ou d'un vampire, de simples balles seront parfaitement inutiles, aussi sera-t-il préférable de s'assurer au préalable d'être correctement équipé(e) pour faire face à toute éventualité.

Dean: Pour ne pas finir en casse-croûte pour monstre, il vaut mieux...

**2°) Si vous découvrez que votre maison fut construite près d'un cimetière, fut un lieu de culte privilégié pour des messes noires, fut habitée par des gens devenus fous, suicidaires, nécrophiles ou satanistes : déménagez immédiatement.**

Dean: Ou il y a plus simple. Utilisez n'importe quel produit un tant soit peu inflammable plus des allumettes ou un briquet, et on obtient un magnifique feu de joie.

Sam: Pyromane.

Dean: Eh, avoue que c'est hyper pratique !

Sam: Mais pas discret, vraiment pas discret.

**3°) Ne lisez pas un livre d'invocations qui traîne dans un coin de la maison, même pour déconner.**

Dean: A moins d'être un parfait crétin complètement inconscient.

Sam: Brûlez-le directement, vous ne voulez VRAIMENT PAS être confronté(e) aux saloperies qu'il pourrait appeler.

Dean: A moins d'être un parfait crétin complètement inconscient.

**4°) Ne fouillez pas dans la cave, surtout quand l'électricité vient à faire défaut.**

Dean: Ou laissez les professionnels complètement suicidaires faire tout le sale boulot en allant vérifier qu'une quelconque saloperie n'y soit pas cachée.

Sam: Dean, nous ne sommes pas suicidaires.

Dean: On est tarés, Sammy. Tarés, cinglés, déments, dingues, ...Enfin j'imagine que tu as compris non ?

Sam: Sans commentaires...

**5°) Si vos enfants parlent en latin, ou à l'envers, ou un autre langage qu'ils ne sont pas supposés connaître, ou s'ils utilisent une autre voix que la leur, n'hésitez pas : tuez les. Vous vous épargnez ainsi bien des problèmes ! Attention, car en général ils ne meurent pas facilement : tenez-vous prêt !**

Dean: Quand je dis que les gamins possédés sont réellement flippants. Sérieusement, ils sont tout mignons et l'instant d'après, ils jouent à la corde à sauter avec vos boyaux.

Sam: Ou ils envoient des chiens bouffer votre grand frère sous vos yeux.

Dean: ...Merci de me rappeler ce douloureux évènement bitch.

Sam: Toujours à ton service jerk.

**6°) Si vous avez le bénéfice du nombre, ne vous séparez pas en groupes plus petits ! Et surtout, ne vous éloignez pas seul pour faire le malin.**

Sam: Traduction, ne faites pas votre Dean Winchester, il y a de très fortes chances que cela finisse mal pour vous.

Dean: Sam ?Va te pendre.

**7°) Si un groupe d'amis prépare une super soirée à minuit dans un manoir abandonné, n'essayez pas de vous incruster. Surtout si vous êtes seul et que tout le monde se promène en couple. Si vous êtes le comique de la bande, évitez de les conduire sur place en voiture.**

Dean: A moins d'être...

Sam: Tu l'as déjà faite celle-ci Dean.

Dean: Mais avoue que j'ai quand même raison.

Sam: Je dois bien avouer que tu n'as pas tout à fait tord.

Dean: Bien non puisque j'ai raison !

**8°) D'une manière générale, ne cherchez pas à résoudre les puzzles qui ouvrent les portes de l'enfer.**

Sam: Pour faire plus court, évitez tout simplement de vous approcher d'une porte de l'Enfer.

Dean: Surtout si vous avez un Colt spécialement créer tout aussi bien pour être capable de tuer n'importe quel démon ou presque et de servir de clé pour ouvrir les portes en question.

Sam: Et si vous avez un proche en Enfer, c'est triste à dire mais laissez-le où il est. Libérer une personne que l'on aime pour libérer en même temps des centaines de démons ne vaut pas le coup.

Dean: ...

Sam: Quoi ?

Dean: Non rien.

**9°) Ne restez jamais sur, dans, sous, à côté ou n'importe où près d'une tombe, d'un mausolée, d'une crypte ou tout autre domicile des morts. C'est mal.**

Sam: Sauf si vous êtes un chasseur lors d'une chasse et que vous devez brûler un corps. Sinon autant éviter ce genre d'endroit comme la peste, ce sera la meilleure chose à faire si vous ne voulez pas trépasser de manière non seulement brutale mais aussi très douloureuse. Quelque chose à ajouter Dean ?

Dean: Étrangement ?Non.

**10°) Si vous cherchez quelque chose qui a fait un bruit bizarre et que vous découvrez qu'il ne s'agit que du chat, quittez immédiatement le lieu en question, et partez loin.**

Dean: La ferme Sam.

Sam: J'ai rien dit.

Dean: J'avais la maladie des fantômes, j'étais pas dans mon état normal !

Sam: Je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai pensé mais je n'ai rien dit.

Dean: ...

Sam: Je vais me pendre c'est ça ?

Dean: S'il te plaît.

**11°) Si vos appareils commencent à fonctionner seuls, quittez aussi la place.**

Sam: En général, ce n'est PAS un disfonctionnement électrique.

Dean: Juste un fantôme pour une quelconque raison en colère contre vous. Et si vous n'avez pas de sel ou de fer pur pour vous protéger, partir en courant ne sera pas forcément la meilleure échappatoire.

Sam: Hormis celle de vous jeter directement dans la gueule du fantôme en question.

**12°) Ne volez en aucun cas les possessions d'un mort.**

Dean: Premièrement, le vol c'est mal. Deuxièmement, si vous vous retrouvez face à un fantôme ou un zombie en colère, n'essayez pas de lui faire écouter du Miley Cyrus, ça ne le rendra que plus agressif...

Sam: Et vous n'avez vraiment pas envie d'être confronté à un mort en colère.

**13°) Ne jouez pas avec les combinaisons d'ADN, à moins d'être vraiment au courant de ce que vous faites.**

Dean: Enlever des gens pour leur voler leurs organes afin d'accéder à l'immortalité ne marche également pas. N'est-ce pas Sammy ?

Sam: N'empêche, je suis certain que ça aurait pu marcher.

Dean: Et moi, je pense que j'aurais préféré crever plutôt que de ressembler à Frankeinstein. Vu ?

Sam: Vu.

**14°) Si vous fuyez un monstre, attendez-vous à tomber et à heurter des obstacles au moins deux fois, voire plus si vous êtes une femme. Notez aussi que même si vous courrez le plus vite possible et que le monstre se traîne comme un panda asthmatique, il sera toujours assez rapide pour vous rattraper.**

Sam: Cette "règle" est stupide. Être une femme ne rend pas forcément plus maladroite face à un monstre !

Dean: Dit celui qui s'est lamentablement vautré par terre...

Sam: J'avais la poisse, c'était pas ma faute.

Dean: Même, tu t'es vautré par terre.

**15°) Si vos amis montrent soudainement des caractéristiques telles que les feulements, la fascination pour le sang, des yeux révulsés, une pilosité abondante, de la bave au menton ou autre, foutez le camp.**

Dean: Ou si ceux-ci sont atteints par le virus Croatoan, mieux vaut les abattre pour les empêcher de devenir de véritables monstres. Sans exception.

Sam: "Sans exception".

Dean: On va dire que tu es l'exception qui a contredit la règle d'accord ?

**16°) Éloignez-vous de certaines zones géographiques, telles que : Amityville, Elm Street, Transylvanie, Triangle des Bermudes ou n'importe quelle petite ville du Maine ou du Massachusetts.**

Sam: Certains fuient ces zones, et nous on y va sans broncher.

Dean: J'ai déjà dit qu'on est fous ?

Sam: Oui Dean...

**17°) Si vous tombez en panne d'essence, n'allez pas chercher de l'aide dans la plus proche maison abandonnée.**

Dean: Bébé ne tombe JAMAIS en panne donc problème réglé !

Sam: Je ne dirais absolument pas ce qui me traverse l'esprit en cet instant.

Dean: Et tu fais bien.

**18°) Méfiez-vous des étrangers arborant des outils tels que tronçonneuses, lance-agrafes, couteaux électriques, tondeuses, cisailles, fers à souder, scies, binettes et autres outils de jardin.**

Sam: Ici encore, il est préférable d'être armé pour pouvoir se défendre.

Dean: Bien sûr, si un fantôme vous envoie les outils précedemment cités, vous êtes parfaitement en droit de courir, inutile de vous faire transformer en passoire humaine...

**19°) Ecoutez attentivement la bande son et surveillez le public du coin de l'oeil, car il est souvent beaucoup plus intelligent que vous.**

Sam: Je ne sais absolument pas comment prendre cette règle...

Dean: Mal car elle sous-entend qu'on est trop cons pour savoir quand une merde va nous tomber dessus lors d'une chasse ?

Sam: Apparemment.

**20°) N'essayez jamais, JAMAIS de communiquer avec un être venu d'ailleurs en pensant "il y a tant de chose qu'ils peuvent nous apprendre".**

Sam: Je ne suis pas sensé rire au souvenir que cette règle m'évoque ?

Dean: Ça dépend si tu tiens à la vie ou non.

Sam: J'en étais sûr.

**21°) Ne faites pas des jeux ou autres trucs stupides avec les objets des morts.**

Sam: Pour comprendre pourquoi...

Dean: ...se référer à la règle N°12.

**22°) Si vous trouvez une ville ou un endroit désert, c'est qu'il y a certainement une raison à cela. Prenez-en note et restez à distance.**

Sam: Sauf si un démon vous y emmène contre votre gré pour vous forcer à vous entretuer avec d'autres jeunes gens.

Dean: Sauf si vous devez venir y chercher le petit frère en question et voir celui-ci se faire tuer sous vos yeux...

**23°) Si un météorite tombe dans le voisinage, déménagez. Changez de ville, et si possible de pays.**

Dean: A moins d'être...

Sam: Dean !

Dean: ...un illuminé persuadé que les extraterrestres existent. Et inconscient.

**24°) Quand quelque chose de méchant vous poursuit, gardez à l'esprit que vous devrez essayer de démarrer votre voiture plusieurs fois, même si elle fonctionne très bien habituellement.**

Dean: Sauf que Bébé est comme mes armes, elle fonctionne parfaitement en toutes occasions !

Sam: Rappelle-moi pourquoi je cherche à discuter déjà au lieu de vous laisser vous marier tous les deux ?

**25°) Si vous entrez dans une chapelle ou une église déserte, et que vous voyez que les crucifix sont à l'envers, éloignez-vous aussi vite que possible.**

Dean: Et si vous y entrez quand même, attendez-vous à vous retrouver face à un démon/fantôme en colère/sataniques nazis ou autres créatures ayant envie de vous écorcher/éventrer/poignarder et autres joyeusetés.

Sam: Sérieux ?

Dean: C'est une image Sam, juste une image...

* * *

**Et voici pour la première partie de "Guide de survie du personnage de film d'horreur" par Dean & Sam Winchester !J'espère que cela vous a plu, et si oui, la suite devrait arriver demain. A vos reviews ! ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyrights ▬ Les personnages ne sont aucunement ma propriété et appartiennent à leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur ▬ Ok, je suis officiellement incapable de tenir mes propres délais. Donc pour faire simple, je posterais chaque chapitre dès que chacun d'entre eux sera écrit d'accord ?Mais pour le moment, le second chapitre est arrivé !J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je le trouve un peu moins drôle que le premier...**

* * *

**26°) Lorsque vous êtes le rescapé d'une aventure et que vous traversez le film sans problème, ne signez pas pour le deuxième épisode.**

Dean: Rappelle-moi à combien de saisons nous en sommes Sam ?

Sam: J'ai perdu le compte...Mais compter le nombre de fois où chacun d'entre nous est mort pour l'autre, ça marche ou non ?

Dean: ...

Sam: Tu as perdu le compte également c'est ça ?

Dean: ...

**27°) Ne faites pas l'amour dans des lits superposés d'un camp de vacances récemment rénové.**

Sam: Comment elle s'appelait ?

Dean: Pardon ?

Sam: La fille, comment elle s'appelait ?

Dean: Dis tout de suite que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

Sam: A vrai dire...?Oui.

**28°) Les lumières étranges ne sont jamais un bon signe.**

Dean: En général, c'est une excellente raison pour courir dans l'autre sens.

Sam: Et si les lumières clignotent, pensez qu'il s'agit très certainement d'un fantôme et qu'avoir du sel à portée de main peut potentiellement vous sauver la vie.

**29°) Les gens qui viennent vous secourir sont la plupart du temps attrapés par le monstre. Ne les attendez pas, fuyez pendant que vous le pouvez, et attendez-vous à trouver leur cadavre quelque part dans les environs.**

Sam: Dans notre cas, celle-ci est à moitié fausse. Puisque c'est la plupart du temps nous les secours.

Dean: Et la prochaine fois, j'apprécierais énormément de trouver de la tarte et de la bière à la place des cadavres, tu n'as pas idée combien ça changerait...

Sam: Hormis "Bébé", la bière et la tarte, ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose.

Dean: ...

Sam: Non, ne réponds pas.

**30°) Ne faites pas n'importe quoi sous prétexte que quelqu'un vous le demande.**

Sam: Malheureusement, il est possible que vous n'ayez pas la possibilité de refuser.

Dean: Surtout si un démon vous à pénétrer.

Sam: ...

Dean: Posséder !Je voulais dire posséder !

**31°) Si vous réalisez que les habitants de votre ville sont sous le contrôle d'une force étrange ou de créatures venues d'ailleurs, ne prévenez PAS la Police. De toutes façons: A) Ils sont déjà sous contrôle, et vont vous arranger votre cas ; B) Ils ne vont pas vous croire et vont se payer votre fiole. Dans tous les cas, vous devez vous occuper du problème.**

Dean: Ou ceux-ci seraient capables de vous arrêter pour des meurtres que vous n'avez pas commis et vous foutre encore plus dans la merde en vous emprisonnant.

Sam: Aussi assurez-vous de les éviter comme la peste, ce sera toujours préférable.

**32°) Si des enfants semblent être plus intelligents que les adultes, soyez méfiant. S'ils restent ensemble en un petit groupe secret et se rebellent peu à peu contre les autorités, l'éducation et l'église, quittez la ville. Si vous restez, essayez d'être leur ami, mais attendez vous à mourir quand-même.**

Sam: Ce seront soit des enfants possédés, soit des changelins.

Dean: Soit des extraterrestres rejouant un énième remake du Village des Damnés mais dans tous les cas, ces saloperies seront à buter de toute urgence.

**33°) Si vous aidez le méchant, n'attendez pas de gratitude en échange de vos services. En fait, c'est le plus court chemin vers la mort, qui vous sera donnée de préférence vers la fin du film, par la main de la fille qui vous attire mais que le vilain veut pour lui tout seul.**

Dean: Ou le "méchant" sera un nain mal rasé étant accessoirement le Roi des Enfers, nain qui vous forcera à travailler pour lui mais que vous pourrez parfaitement finir par enfermer dans un donjon anti-démon avant de l'oublier.

Sam: Et la fille sera une véritable garce prétendante au trône du nain mal rasé en question qui la voudra certes pour lui tout seul afin de l'éliminer...

Dean: ...mais pour au final se prendre une raclée comme un faible.

**34°) Si des animaux tels que oiseaux, pirahnas, araignées ou lézards paraissent tout à coup plus hostiles que la normale, appelez tout de suite la police et partez loin de la zone en question. N'essayez pas de parler à un quelconque spécialiste de la question : il ne vous croira pas ou bien vous emmènera avec lui dans une incroyable galère.**

Dean: Car bien entendu, si des quartiers résidentiels y ont été construits, personne n'aura eu la lumineuse idée d'au préalable vérifier si le terrain n'était autrefois pas celui d'un cimetière indien.

Sam: Ce qui laissera toute la liberté à la malédiction lancée sur le terrain en question de faire plusieurs victimes avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne ce qui se passe réellement.

Dean: Mais au moins, les spécialistes seront plutôt là pour mettre fin à la galère en question que l'aggraver.

**35°) Quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous occupez pas des animaux de compagnie. Si vous devez le faire quand-même, ne les perdez pas de vue une seconde.**

Dean: Et voilà pourquoi je refuse d'avoir le moindre animal de compagnie. Ça n'apporte que des problèmes, surtout quand on voit le nombre de créatures les considérant comme des casses-croûtes sur pattes.

Sam: Un chien nous serait quand même pas mal utile lors de nos chasses Dean...

Dean: Et le voir ruiner la banquette arrière de Bébé ?Crève.

**36°) Si vous vous trouvez sur une autre planète et que vous trouvez des objets semblables à des œufs, laissez-les pourrir et occupez vous de vos oignons.**

Dean: Ou arrêtez de regarder des films d'horreurs, ça vous pourrit le cerveau.

**37°) Si un de vos amis se retrouve avec un vilain parasite accroché à son corps (résultat évident d'une infraction à la règle précédente), ne le laissez pas remonter dans le vaisseau. C'est déjà de la viande froide, de toutes façons...**

Dean: Sérieusement, arrêtez les films d'horreurs. Les extraterrestre n'existent pas.

Sam: ...dit celui qui s'est justement fait enlever par des extraterrestres.

Dean: C'est de l'auto-suggestion Sammy. Si je me le répète suffisamment, je finirais certainement par oublier ce douloureux souvenir.

Sam: Comptes-y.

**38°) Si un gros extraterrestre hideux vous menace (après que vous ayez enfreint les deux règles précédentes, donc), ne partez pas chercher le chat, le chien ou les petits enfants perdus dans le vaisseau. Ejectez-vous tout de suite dans une navette.**

Dean: Les extraterrestre n'existent pas, les extraterrestre n'existent pas...

Sam: Et voilà, on l'a perdu.

Dean: Les extraterrestre n'existent pas Sammy !

Sam: Oui Dean, ils n'existent pas...

**39°) Quand quelqu'un d'important dans l'histoire vous dit de faire ou de ne pas faire quelque chose (comme "ne vous endormez pas", "ne me quittez pas d'une semelle", "n'y allez pas seul"), écoutez-le ! Sinon, de toutes façons vous enfreindrez l'une ou l'autre de ces règles.**

Sam: Heureusement, quand c'est nous qui donnons les directives à suivre, les gens les suivent la plupart du temps.

Dean: Tu oublies quand même qu'en général, c'est surtout et seulement après la mort d'un inconscient incapable de suivre nos directives.

Sam: En même temps, comment voudrais-tu que les gens fassent immédiatement confiance à deux cinglés prétendant chasser les créatures maléfiques ?

Dean: Pas faux. Surtout quand les deux cinglés en question ont un casier judiciaire aussi long que le bras, même si c'est la dernière chose dont on se vanterait...

**40°) Vous perdez des parties du corps dans la bataille. Bien que ce soit gênant, ne désespérez pas ! Saisissez l'opportunité de les remplacer par n'importe quel outil qui traîne comme les tronçonneuses, les crochets et autres harpons.**

Dean: Mais le jour où vous mourrez, l'arme que vous aurez placée à la place de votre membre perdu permettra aussi de vous détruire si votre esprit n'est pas décidé a reposer bien sagement dans sa tombe.

**41°) Si vous combattez le méchant avec une arme à feu, ce serait une bonne idée de trouver dès maintenant un autre moyen de défense. Quel que soit votre stock de munitions, vous arrivez à court juste avant d'avoir éliminé l'adversaire.**

Dean: Surtout si le monstre/démon/mère d'une jolie blonde amatrice de couteau à réussi à vous arracher votre arme et se trouve bien décidé à vous bouffer/vous faire regretter d'être né/vous exploser la tête au fusil à pompe pour avoir emmené sa fille lors de sa première chasse...

**42°) Si vous êtes mordu par un zombie antropophage, abandonnez tout espoir. Tôt ou tard, et qu'importe les remèdes que vous trouvez sur votre chemin, vous deviendrez l'un des leurs.**

Sam: Et non, vous tranchez le membre contaminé ne marchera pas. Mieux vaut vous tirer une balle en pleine tempe avant d'être complètement transformé.

Dean: Mais si vous n'êtes pas un chasseur en pleine chasse, je vous conseille plutôt d'éteindre votre console et d'aller prendre l'air, ça vaudra mieux pour vous.

**43°) Si vous êtes le dernier personnage important encore en vie, et qu'un groupe frais arrive pour chasser le monstre, ne restez pas à découvert. Vous risquez d'être pris pour le monstre.**

Sam: Cela vaut tout autant si vous avez dans vos veines du sang de démon puisque les chasseurs vous considéreront comme tel...

Dean: ...ou si vous avez également par mégarde déclenché l'Apocalypse. N'est-ce pas Sammy ?

Sam: Étouffes-toi avec ta tarte d'accord ?Merci bien.

**44°) N'ouvrez pas une porte fermée, surtout si vous entendez griffer, respirer ou d'autres bruits étranges de l'autre côté.**

Sam: A moins d'être un Winchester, dans ce cas...

Dean: ...vous trouverez comme parfaitement logique de vous jeter droit dans la gueule du monstre.

**45°) Si vous êtes un gars, filez le plus vite possible avant la fin du film. Le dernier survivant est presque toujours une femme.**

Dean: Ou assurez-vous au moins de partir avec la fille, ça n'en vaut pas la peine sinon.

Sam: ...

**46°) Ne prenez pas de douche ni de bain quand la maison est vide.**

Dean: A moins d'avoir posé des protections de partout dans la maison.

Sam: Dean...

Dean: Des protections comme les pièges à démons Sam, tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné mon vieux.

**47°) En ce qui concerne l'armement et l'équipement utilisé pour se débarrasser d'un monstre, ne vous fiez pas aux armes compliquées. Les piles de vos lasers vont s'arrêter juste au moment où le végétal de l'espace franchit la porte de votre cockpit, votre mitrailleuse va s'enrayer au moment ou la goule tourne au coin du dernier couloir. Comptez plutôt sur les armes blanches.**

Dean: Oui, on ne négligera jamais l'utilité des armes blanches, et c'est d'autant mieux quand on peut les employer pour buter des garces démoniaques.

Sam: On peut dire qu'entre Ruby et Abaddon, tu t'es vraiment fait plaisir.

Dean: Tu n'as pas idée, c'est presque aussi agréable que de coucher avec une charmante jeune femme.

**48°) Si vous êtes une femme, n'exposez pas vos seins ou vos fesses au public. Les filles faciles sont sacrifiables.**

Sam: Ou n'exposez pas vos seins et vos fesses en public ET non loin de Dean, vous risqueriez de le voir passer en mode "Je drague tout ce qui bouge en oubliant la chasse en cours"...

Dean: Faux !

Sam: Je dois VRAIMENT te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu

**49°) Ne campez pas, et ne construisez pas de maisons sur un territoire déclaré sacré par des indigènes.**

Dean & Sam: Règle n°34 !

**50°) Demandez pourquoi cette propriété est vendue à un si bon prix.**

Dean: Soit la maison est dans un état déplorable, soit celle-ci a été le lieu d'un véritable massacre de la dernière famille à l'avoir habitée commis par des psychopathes ou des créatures maléfiques.

Sam: Dans tous les cas, la véritable raison d'un prix aussi bas ne vous sera jamais expliquée et un paquet d'allumettes vous évitera un paquet de problèmes.

Dean: Et après c'est moi que tu traites de pyromane ?

* * *

**La seconde partie est ainsi terminée. Elle n'est certes pas aussi drôle que la première mais j'espère quand même avoir quelques petites reviews, c'est que j'en ai besoin moi comme tout auteur qui se respecte ;)**


End file.
